The Green Lantern Bird Core
The Green Lantern Bird Core is a series Spun off from the mad sketch RIo-A in this series after the core sacrifices themselves to protect the world from the evil grey lantern tomar-re is the only one left he takes the rings and gives it to a few select birds due them being worthy the series will run for 6 seasons with 21 episodes for each one Characters Blu (peter lawrence)-the leader of the core he does anything he can to help those in trouble tomar-re (rob paulson)-the only surviving member of the green lantern core he serves as the guide for blu and the other lantern's bird bird (john dimaggio)-the big guy of the group as well as the strong guy he fights with might but is actually a big softie mumble (andrea libdeman)-a penguin with happy feet he is a cheerful guy but can get serious when angered chuck (josh gad)-he is a hyper and active guy he retains his personality from the angry birds movie as well as his design Mordecai (jc quintzel)-the laidback bluejay of the group he usually slacks off but cares deeply for his fellow lanterns daffy duck (Dee Bradley baker)-the newest member of the core he seems greedy but when push comes to shove he is no pushover other then that he retains his personality from various looney tunes media Jewel (kath soucie)-Blu's girlfriend and newest member of the team she is a bit clumsy and has yet to prove herself but is learning RoadRunner-he is super fast and super smart and will say beep beep to scare his foes Big Bird - he is a new member of the team Villains The grey lantern (Tim Curry)-a hulk like beast in a black and grey suit he uses the power of evil to carry out his villainous deeds he is defeated for good in the two part season 1 finale Sinestro (maurice lamarche)-an old enemy of the green lanterns he has returned to destroy the new core Parallax (John Dimaggio)-a huge cosmic entity he used to be a guardian but darkness consumed him The mustace-a living mustache it can take over the minds of anyone who wears it Nigel (Maurice lamarsch)-Blu's old nemesis he now harnesses the power of the long dead grey lantern's ring Allies Chip (chatters done by dee bradley baker)-recently discovered to be alive he is chipper and hyper and retains his green lantern powers and serves as an unofficial member magnar (jack griffo)-the son of atrocitus he becomes the new leader of the red lanterns his father sacrificed himself to make sure he was kept safe thus he becomes an ally of the new lantern core learning from them Rigby -mordecai's friend he is now the blue lantern and and helps the min battle Hal Jordan/Green Lantern -the original green lantern he has returned to help his allies and was revealed to be in blu's ring Season 1 # a core reborn-after the core sacrifices themselves to defeat grey lantern tomar-re is the only one to survive he then gathers the rings and turns out the worthy heroes are birds tomar-re has his hands full # daffy joins the core-after a misplaced ring is sent to daffy he abuses the powers but soon realizes there is more to the ring # The flood-The grey lantern causes the dam to burst hoping to wipe out all life on earth the lanterns must stop it # Lantern's team up-when grey lantern meet's sinestro they decide to team up and take over therefore the green lantern birds and the other lantern's team up to stop them # Chip returns-chips is discovered to be alive thus he and the other lantern's team up to stop sinestro when he plans to make his ring more powerful # the son of atrocitus-after atrocitus sacrifices his life to save him magnar atrocitus's son becomes the new leader of the red lanterns daffy tries to teach him how to use his powers and must hurry as grey lantern plans on gaining several lantern core rings to give himself an upgrade # chip vs sinestro-with the other lantern's out of town chip must defend the world from sinestro by himself # elastic plastic-plastic man voiced by guest star weird al yankovic visits the green lantern's as rubberneck is attacking the city and needs they're help # wheel of fate-dr.fate enlists the help of the lanterns when an evil wizard attacks # two green men-green arrow seeks the core's help when a terrorist group is attacking the earth # atrocitus is alive-atrocitus is revealed to be alive and magnar knows he has to return the ring but magnar then finds out it was the black lantern in disguise # behold the batman-when blue meets his favorite hero batman his excitement goes to his head and effects his fighting blue must get a hold of his inner fanboy and fight correctly # the meteor-a meteor runs off course and heads straight for earth the lanterns must stop it and destroy it # chip black and blue-wit the other lanterns captured by a black lantern chip and blue team up to save them # daffy;s ego-daffy get's a big ego after defeating sinestro but he bites off more then he can chew when he come with a doomsday device # doomsday-the core team up with superman to stop doomsday and his plan to destroy the universe and reform it in his own way # the mystery on the polar express-the gang boards the polar express to the north pole but a murder has been committed of the conductor and the core must figure out who done it # sonic speed-the core meet sonic the hedgehog and must team up to defeat the grey lantern and dr.eggman but blu seems to be jealous of sonic # the final battle part 1-in part 1 of the season finale the core must battle the grey lantern one final time but must hurry # the final battle part 2-with the grey lantern looking like he is about and blue gone he must summon the other lantern's from the past to help out Season 2 # The New Dawn-With The Grey Lantern Defeated The core relaxes but more villains are on the way to Cease they're life # Paralax Returns-Paralax returns and seeks to Roast the core # Moustache-A mustache comes to life and takes over Blu's mind the rest of the core must fight him # Jewel Joins up-when a extra Green Lantern ring is found Jewel is chosen to wear it and thus becomes a member of the core and must prove herself # NIgel The grey lantern-when Blu's old enemy nigel returns he reveals he found the grey lantern's ring and has unspeakable powers # The Grey Lantern Returns-Nigel notices a blinking light in his ring so he presses and the gret lantern comes out of it they plan to make they're own core of grey lanterns # The Grey Lantern core-All of the villains the core has faced join forces to create a grey lantern core using evil as they're main weapon the gang must stop them before it's too late # Discharge-the lanterns are sucked into a video game and must find a way to escape # The Lonely ghosts-in a parody of the lonesome ghosts ghosts calls the core and spend the whole episode scaring them # Birdnapped-nigel and the grey lantern kidnap jewel and the gang have to rescue here meanwhile however jewel drives the two crazy # The Meteor-When Sinestro Hurls a meteor at Earth the core must stop it before it's too late # Earthquake-nigel causes an earthquake the core must stop it before the earth is destroyed #in blackest night-when the stars dissapear from the night sky the gang must find them before the whole world goes black #the land of unicorns-the core ends up in a land full of unicorns who have sought the help of the core as the evil man of darkness seeks to destroy they're land #zero gravity basketball-the gang seeks the help of special guest star shaquielle of neal to defeat the villains in a game of basketball to determine the fate of the core #the trial of magnar-years of recklessness catches up to magnar and he is put on trial the laterns must help him win #the grey latern's ghost-the gang celebrates halloween but must save it as the ghost of the grey lantern plans to ruin it #whipperwhill-the gang discovers a rare creature called a whipperwhill who must be protected at all costs from the grey latern who wants to harvest it for it's energy #the green latern returns-when the green lantern mysteriously returns when sinestro plans to absorb all the latern energy they must team up to stop him but blu feels his time might be up as the leader of the core #The yellow lantern core reborn-sinestro forms a new yellow lantern core and even sings about his hatred for the green lanterns to the tune of the very model of a modern major general #paralax-when paralax returns all the lanterns must team up to stop him for good Season 3 #blue lanterns-the blue lanterns visit and realize life is what you make it thanks to the green lantern core #NIgel the king-Nigel takes over all of the core blu and the remaining core members must stop him #magnar's sacrifice-magnar sacrifices his life to save all of the cores the gang tries to bring him back #magnar returns-magnar returns from death and in the nick of time as sinestro has taken over the red latern core #the ghost-the green lantern bird core must deal with a ghost haunting the shipwrecked area #different styles-the crew end up in a tv thanks to tv master and go through different tv shows #chip runs away-after being yelled at by the other members chip in sadness runs away the others must find him #Easter disaster-the core must help the easter bunny find his eggs before they go bad and explode #The Goo-Radioactive goo starts swarming around the planet but must find out the cause of it and destroy it #The Squid-A Giant space squid threatens the planet the core must stop it and with the help of Hal Jordan as he is still alive but blu's fanboying over him might be a problem #The Black and White Dimension-When the core goes to a movie theater they end up in an old black and white cartoon and must stop the villain without they're powers #Blu's Birthday-today is blu's birthday but is forced to work little do they know the core has planned a surprise party #A Mystery-The Core teams up with scooby doo and the gang to solve the mystery of a haunted abandoned space camp full of ghostly astronaughts #The Core meets the splits-The core mistakes The banana Splits for Mutants and send them to prison but then recruit them as temporary members giving them special rings as a group called the sour grapes are causing havoc in the end the splits use the rings for they're next show (trivia: it was gonna end with the splits switching to hard rap like in they're crossover with the suicide squad but joshua krasinski thought it would be too adult) #Bird Meets Cat-The core meets felix the cat but are hesitant due to the fact that cats eat bird but luckily felix is not a bird eater #Chip of a squirrel-Chip the squirrel returns and helps the core defeat a major threat #The Blue Devil-A Blue Colored Devil is destroying the city the core must stop him #Blackest NIght-When the heroes are turned into energy eating zombies the core must stop them #The Super Pets-The core meet the super pets thus chuck get's a crush on jumpa #The date-chuck and jumpa go on a date for walnut cake but first they must stop chauncey at the mall Season 4 #tie the knot-blu an jewel tie the knot but villains attempt to ruin the wedding ceremony #Mordecai's job-mordecai reveals his job but rigby is jealous that mordcai is a green lantern #baby laterns-the lanterns are turned into babies so it's up to chip to protect them #angry core birds-chuck enlists the core's help when the pigs steal they're eggs #The Dark Knight-batman enlists the cores help when gotham is under attack by a yellow ring powered Joker #The Splits return-the banana splits return and are all new since they're team up with the suicide squad #The orb of destruction-the core must destroy a evil orb before space is destroyed #The New Blue Lantern - Rigby has found a Blue Lantern Ring to become the new Blue Lantern #Enter The Road Runner-The RoadRunner Get's A green Lantern Ring so it's up to him to stop sinestro #Big Bird to the Rescue - Big Bird got a green lantern ring to to help the corps #Lantern brute-a bulky version of a lantern is built when all of the rings combine together thanks ot sinestro the cores must stop him #The Return of Hal Jordan - Hal Jordan has return to help his allies #Corps Team Up - Yellow Lantern Corps, Red Lantern Corps and Black Lantern Corps team up to stop Blu and his team # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Crossovers